Big Brother Tengaged 1
For the list of all Big Brother Tengaged contestants and records see List of Contestants. '' 'Big Brother Tengaged 1 'is the first season of the Big Brother Tengaged series. The season premiered on Thursday 7 March 2013, with the finale set 21 days later, Thursday 27 March 2013. The format of the season follows that of the American and Canadian Big Brother series. The first season of Big Brother Tengaged 1 was only meant to feature 13 houseguests, but in a shocking exit and twist the amount of houseguests rose to 14, all 14 competing to become the winner of Big Brother 1. The format for ''Big Brother Tengaged 1 is similar to that of the one featured in the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting each other off and being the last HouseGuest remaining. One HouseGuest, known as the Head of Household, must nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto has the ability to change the nominations, and if they choose to do so then the HoH must nominate another HouseGuest. The HouseGuests then vote to evict one of the nominees, and the HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted. Beginning when only nine HouseGuests remain, the evicted HouseGuests form the Jury of Seven, with these seven determining which of the Final Two HouseGuests should win the season Season This is the first season of the Big Brother Tengaged Series. 'Twists' The twist was announced on premiere night, the'' 'Spring of Sabotage' ''1 out of the 13 players is playing a game to sabotage the other HouseGuests game and have extra helping getting to the final. If the saboteur successfully passes the tasks set they will win a special power. The other 12 have to evict the saboteur before they receive this power. On Day 3, due to 2 house guests leaving the show, 2 unsuccessful applicants that wanted another chance to get in the house was reavealed, Josh P. and Kenu K. The 11 remaining house guests had to vote between the 2 for who they wanted to join them and replace Matt D. By a vote of 6-4, Josh became the new houseguest. He was eligible to partake in the HoH and to be nominated. On Day 5, the houseguests eligible to vote to evict (Dylan, Austin and Jordan) were all given the chance to reset the game. Meaning that if one or more of them pressed the button in the diary room the eviction would be cancelled, and Rose would also be able to compete in the following HoH, if no one pushed the button then the eviction would go ahead as usual, but a new houseguest would enter the house with a special power, unknown to the houseguests it was just a nulification of someone's vote. Ultimately the game was reset on Day 5. On Day 7 there was a double eviction. 'House' The house's theme is ''Spring. ''The house is decorated with floral designs and the colors used are similar to pastel color's of flowers. The 3 bedrooms (the lawn room, the petal room and the flower bud room) are where the 13 houseguests will sleep for their duration in the house. The HoH room is on the 2nd floor and is locked with the HoH having the only key. Their is a special room for the houseguests to socialise called 'The Vegetable Patch' it is decorated with real and artificial vegetables and has an element of overgrown plants. The bathroom is an outside scene, inside. Showing meadows and freshly cut grass the bathroom feels airy and peaceful. The rest of the house is similar to that of Spring. There is a statue of a figure pulling someone down to their level at the front door. HouseGuests All 13 houseguests will be brand new participants as this is the first season. Josh entered the game on Day 3. Houseguests could participate from all around the world. Voting History Revealed after the season finale.